Peter Chamberlain
Commodore Chamberlain is a high ranking officer of the Royal Navy. He is in charge of of Woodes Rogers's fleet. Biography Background Chamberlain as carefully chosen by Woodes Rogers to be one of his advisors during his efforts to civilize Nassau. He is tasked with ensuring the safety of both Rogers and the entire endeavor. Season Three While the fleet is docked in St. Kitts, Chamberlain has a conversation with Rogers aboard the'' Delicia. Chamberlain tells Rogers that he does not approve of Rogers' plan. Rogers insists that he knows what he is doing. Chamberlain begins talking about Rogers' memoir and marveled at his privateering exploits. Chamberlain continues to speak about how it was an impressive story, but he is disturbed by rumors he heard. Rumors about rash decisions that led to tragedy that were left out of the book, but the scars are harder to cover up. Chamberlain is subtly referring to the death of Rogers' brother while chasing a Spanish treasure galleon, a battle which gave Rogers his facial scar. Chamberlain asks if Rogers was as confident then as he is now. They then welcome aboard Captain Benjamin Hornigold and his quartermaster, Dufresne, of the ''Orion. ''Hornigold tells Rogers he wishes to address a certain rumor he heard and then is given his answer when Eleanor Guthrie appears on deck. Hornigold warns Rogers that she is not to be trusted and Rogers replies that neither is he, so hopefully the two will balance each other out. Hornigold then tells them that he engaged Captain Flint and drove him into a storm. After it had subsided, he patrolled the area extensively and found a large amount of debris, including Flint's flag, leading him to believe that Flint is dead. While the fleet is at sea, Rogers informs Eleanor that he has met with Chamberlain and his staff. He tells her that Chamberlain is more than willing to use their military forces to pacify Nassau should the pardon fail. Rogers explains that he cannot afford a protracted conflict due to the accelerated schedule forced upon him by his creditor, Spain. Eleanor is summoned on deck to the forecastle where Rogers and his officers are meeting as the fleet appraoches Nassau. Chamberlain tells her that their information appears to be incomplete. Chamberlain hands her a spyglass while Rogers informs her that there are masts at the mouth of the harbor assembled in a firing line. Rogers and his officers then move to his cabin to strategize. Chamberlain tells them that the formation of the pirate fleet ensures that any approach they make into the harbor will result in significant damage to their fleet. Chamberlain praises Edward Teach's tactical abilities. Rogers angrily asks if Chamberlain is suggesting they withdraw, and Chamberlain calmly replies that he sees no way to reclaim Nassau town without risking signficant losss to His Majesty's Navy. Rogers then resolves to go to the beach and read his address himself, an idea Chamberlain refuses for being too reckless, as he is responsible for the safety of the governor. Eleanor comes forward and says it shouldn't be Rogers, Chamberlain tries to dismiss her but Rogers wishes to hear her out. Eleanor explains that someone respected and well known by the men on the beach should give the address, Hornigold. While she has too many enemies in Nassau, Hornigold is respected by everyone in Nassau, and says Chamberlain does not care if he dies or not, to which Chamberlain nods. Hornigold is successful and the pirates of Nassau universally accept the pardon, except for the pirates aboard the ships led by Teach. Chamberlain tells Rogers he is confident they will surrender soon, while Eleanor is not as certain. Rogers assures her that even if they are fanatics, they still need to eat. The pirate holdouts have no way of escaping by sea and cannot replenish their supplies by land as Nassau is now hostile to them. Later that night in Rogers' cabin, Chamberlain informs him that Vane has escaped to the fleet, but the fleet has no other option other than to surrender and give Vane over. He then departs the cabin followed by his officers. One of Chamberlain's officers, Lieutenant Perkins, returns to the cabin to inform Rogers of the schooner approaching the fleet. On deck, Chamberlain tells Rogers that the ship flies a white banner and her gunports are closed while Rogers watches it with a spyglass. He asks Chamberlain how the ship got so close to them, and he answers that the schooner was hidden behind the pirates' lines and by the time they'd spotted her, she was fully underway. Chamberlain confidently assures Rogers that the schooner is subject to the ''Delicia's ''full broadside, so if she doesn't surrender they can easily destroy her. The ship is none other than Charles Vane's schooner, and it continues to head straight for Rogers' ship. As Rogers watches the schooner uneasily, he orders Chamberlain to cut their anchor cables. Chamberlain is aghast at breaking their line over a mere schooner, and begins to say that Rogers is overestimating the danger before Roger cuts him off and orders him again to cut the cables while they still have time. Vane then ignites his ship, his men jumping overboard while he continues to steer. Upon seeing that it's a fireship, Chamberlain exlaims "bloody hell" while Lieutenant Perkins orders that the anchor cables be cut and to get moving. Chamberlain orders the starboard batteries to begin firing. Vane jumps ship as his schooner continues to move towards the British line. The ''Delicia ''is able to move out of the way, and Rogers orders that the gun crews aim for the waterline of the ship instead of the rigging. One of their shots however causes a small explosion that spews flaiming debris all over their deck. The schooner then collides with the ''Willing Mind, ''setting it completely aflame and likely sinking her. After Nassau is pacified and the governor moves in, Chamberlain is left in Nassau while Rogers delivers the cache of gems and Jack Rackham to a ship waiting on the southern coast of the island. Eleanor and Max are afraid their plan has been compromised after learning that Anne Bonny did not react violently when she found out she had been deceived. They bring their concerns to Chamberlain, who their fears are unnecessary. Chamberlain incredulously asks if they believe that their plan working perfectly is evidence of a plan to rescue Rackham and make off with the cache. They explain that it can't be a coincidence that Flint was so recently on the island combined with Anne backing down. Chamberlain is approaching wit's end, exclaiming that they believe Flint is involved, even though he left the island hours earlier. Chamberlain insists that the situation is under control but Eleanor shouts at him that the situation could be getting out of control as they speak. Chamberlain insists that anyone who wanted to intercept the caravan would have to know where the caravan was travelling. They distributed numerous false schedules and changed the route multiple times, so no one knows the route. Max then speaks up and says that she knows the route, a boy in her employ saw scouts on the west trail road the previous night. Max asks if scouts were sent to the decoy routes as well, and Chamberlain fumes. He asks her if her boy has or would tell anyone else and she says no, nor would he sell that information behind her back. Chamberlain declares that everything is settled, and bids them good day. They later turned out to be right and the situation was only salvaged by the intervention of Hornigold and his men, who saved the governor's life but arrived too late to prevent Jack and the gems from being taken. Chamberlain makes arrangments for Vane to be moved to the ''HMS Shark ''for transport to England after his capture, but unrest in the street prompts Eleanor to order that the crew stand down. While the governor is bedridden, she holds an accelerated trial in Nassau and has him hanged in the town square, creating more unrest. Chamberlain prepares his ships and soldiers to do battle at the Maroon Island to reclaim the cache. He tells Eleanor that he noticed three more ships in the bay being prepared for battle alongside his own. Eleanor explains that Hornigold and his private miliita will sail with them to the island, as will men chosen by Underhill from his plantation staff who are skilled in hunting and capturing escaped slaves. Chamberlain is apalled at the idea of going into battle with untrained conscripts, and believes his force is sufficent to defeat Flint. Eleanor tells him that Flint has factored in Chamberlain's force, and her goal is to make the odds so overwhelmingly against Flint that there is no chance of a pirate victory, for they cannot afford one. Chamberlain then leads his fleet, with the Hornigold's and Underhill's auxilliaries. At the Maroon Island, the British fleet peppers the beach defenses of the pirates with cannonfire before Hornigold and Major Rollins lead the redcoats onto the sand. The pirates hold them back briefly, cutting down many soldiers, but are forced to retreat after the British use mortars against them. At sea, Chamberlain notices an approaching fleet. To determine if one of Rogers' calls for aid was answered by another colony, he asks for their fleet identification. They then raise the black and the two fleets exchange broadsides. Chamberlain is confident that his fleet will overwhelm the pirates'. Teach steers his flagship, the ''Revenge, ''towards Chamberlain's, the ''HMS Milford, ''appearing to try and board the British ship. Chamberlain orders that the ''Orion ''concentrate their fire on Teach's ship. Unbeknownst to him, the ''Orion ''has been taken over by the pirate vanguard, led by Anne Bonny. They had swum the distance between the two fleets and climbed over the sides. The pirates fire the stern chasers directly into the bow of the ''Milford, ''breaching the hull and decimating the gun crews. After being informed that the ''Orion ''was overrun, Chamberlain ordes the gun crews to resume firing, before realizing they are all incapacitated. Realizing that they are in no state to repel boarders, he orders that the ship's anchor cables be cut and to signal the rest of the fleet to retreat, possibly leaving behind many Redcoats who tried to retreat to the beach after the ambush in the jungle. Season Four After his defeat, Chamberlain informs Governor Rogers that he is returning to England, as war has broken out between England and Spain. While Chamberlain leads his fleet back to London, but one subordinate, Captain Berringer, leads a mutiny of several hundred soldiers. Chamberlain returns to London while Berringer and his men stay behind. They are determined to avenge their defeat, and swear oathes of loyalty to Rogers himself. Billy relays all this information to Flint after the two join forces following the failed invasion of Nassau. Quotes ''"Like most of London, I read your memoir, marveled at your privateering exploits, it was quite a story. But I hear things. Certain details of your grand voyage, rash decisions and the terrible injuries that followed, the scars of which are left out of the pages of your account, but perhaps harder to erase elsewhere. Tell me, were you so confident then as you are now?" ''- Chamberlain to Woodes Rogers in XX. Appearances *XX.'' *''XXI.'' *''XXII.'' *''XXVI.'' *''XXVII.'' *''XXVIII. '' Trivia *Despite being referred to as "commodore" (Peter Chamberlain's historical rank when he accompanied Rogers) in dialogue, Jason Cope is credited as "Captain Chamberlain." Category:Royal Navy members Category:Male Characters Category:Historical Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Recurring Characters